


You’ll be back

by motherofmajesticflapflaps



Series: Hamilton [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, I got the idea while listening to Hamilton, this is just pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmajesticflapflaps/pseuds/motherofmajesticflapflaps
Summary: Tamlin goes a bit crazy when Feyre leaves. Like singing randomly crazy.





	You’ll be back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is what happens when I’m at work bored. I don’t own the characters nor Hamilton. Enjoy.

Tamlin was on edge since Feyre had left. First Rhysand had taken her HIS BRIDE on their wedding day of all days! And now he had most likely had gotten his dark mental claws into her. Tricking her, deceiving her to love him, making her his puppet...it was driving him insane! Tamlin paced the black and white marble tiled floor once more. The note that had arrived meant nothing to him; she couldn’t read or write. He didn’t bother teaching her. Suddenly he felt so mad he could sing. Which was exactly what he did next.

_You say_  
_The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay_  
_You cry_ _In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_  
_Why so sad?  
_Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
_Now you're making me mad <\i>___

_____ _

__

__

__

__

Lucien had entered the room and quickly regretted doing so. If Tamlin was this bad now, how how awful could it get? He didn’t want to think of it. He left Tamlin to his dancing and singing. 

___Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man_  
_You'll be back, soon you'll see_  
_You'll remember you belong to me_  
_You'll be back, time will tell_  
_You'll remember that I served you well_  
_Oceans rise, empires fall  
_We have seen each other through it allAnd when push comes to shove  
_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love! <\i> ___

_____ _

__

____

____

__

__

It happened. Tamlin had allied himself with the King of Hybern. And nearly everyone had hated him for it. 

__

_____Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_  
_Da da dat dat da ya da!_  
_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
_Da da dat dat da…__

____

____

_____You say our love is draining and you can't go on_  
_You'll be the one complaining when I am gone..._  
_And no, don't change the subject_  
_‘Cause you're my favorite subject_  
_My sweet, submissive subject_  
_My loyal, royal subject  
_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…__

_____ _

_____ _

__

__

wasn’t going to be Tamlin’s Lady Of Spring. She wasn’t the type to be a pet. Tamlin had treated her like a dog, he hadn’t seen that she was a wolf. Rhysand had seen that she had lost weight there. That Tamlin was toxic for her. But still he was possessive of what he considered his “plaything”. 

_____You'll be back like before_  
_I will fight the fight and win the war_  
_For your love, for your praise_  
_And I'll love you till my dying days_  
_When you're gone, I'll go mad  
_So don't throw away this thing we had  
_'Cause when push comes to shove  
_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love____

_____ _

_____ _

__

__

He had thought that winning this war would bring her back. But he had no idea why he had insulted the woman he thought he had loved at the High Lord’s meeting. For now he was bitter and angry and sulking. And his servants were very concerned about the singing. 


End file.
